


winter is a glad song that you hear

by BeatnikFreak



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas, Christmas songs, English Eruri is my kink, Erwin likes to sing Christmas songs at the top of his lungs, F/M, London, Sappy Sex, cheese footballs, emotional rimming, making christmas traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatnikFreak/pseuds/BeatnikFreak
Summary: The spectacle that greeted Levi in the kitchen was unlike anything Levi had ever witnessed in his life.Erwin was clearly having the time of his life singing along in a horrible falsetto to the Darkness, air guitaring so violently Levi feared he’d actually injure himself.---Erwin likes to sing Christmas songs loudly, in his underwear.





	winter is a glad song that you hear

**Author's Note:**

> this started as three lines about Levi catching Erwin singing Christmas songs by himself and turned into a Christmas sop-fest wherein you can play bingo with all my favourite Christmas tropes.
> 
> title from the Jethro Tull song.

 

Levi had noticed that Erwin really, really liked Christmas two years ago, when they’d started going out after Erwin had walked right into him at a farmers’ market. One of their first dates had been to Kew Gardens to see the light displays, and while Levi would never have admitted it aloud, one of the best things about the already-romantic date had been seeing how enthused Erwin was. For a thirty-four year old, six foot two history lecturer with a six pack, the man was _adorable_.

 _“Look, Levi,” he said, pointing down the long avenue of illuminated arches ahead of them. “Isn’t it wonderful?_ ”

_Levi looked up at the tall man he’d been dating for the last three weeks. His often-serious face was wearing a soft expression of wonder. His eyes were sparkling, lips stretched in a gentle smile. He looked years younger._

_At that moment, Levi Ackerman found himself resolving to put that expression on Erwin’s face as often as he could._

_For the moment, however, Levi put his hand in Erwin’s much larger one. The taller man looked down, expression a mixture of surprise and pleasure. “C’mon then, old man,” Levi said, enjoying the laugh this drew out of the blond. And he led him down the path, savouring the feeling of his smaller, cold hand being warmed by Erwin’s._

_“You’re cuter than you have any right to be, Smith,” said Levi, watching the blond man’s eyes trailing around the lit path and across to him. The air of contentment seeping off him was catching._

_Erwin’s cheeks went pink. “You think I’m cute?”_

_Levi rolled his eyes against the beat his heart skipped at the sight of Erwin blushing. “Quit fishing for compliments.”_

_Erwin grinned down at him. “You said I’m cute. No take-backs.”_

_“Jesus Christ, I’m dating a fourteen year old.”_

_Erwin’s grin only got wider. Levi could have lived in the feeling of seeing that smile. “I’m told I was a very cute fourteen year old. Braces and knock knees. An indomitably floppy fringe.”_

_“Were your eyebrows the same size?”_

_“I regret to inform you that they were probably larger.” Erwin was grave, but a small smile danced at the edge of his mouth. Levi’s stomach fluttered._

_The taller man leant down, voice dropping half an octave. “You know what they say… Big eyebrows…” Levi’s stomach was doing loop-the-loops. Erwin’s smile was ferine. “Bigger tweezers.”_

_Levi stared at the ridiculous being in front of him, unable to decide if he wanted to punch him in the stomach or push him to the floor and have his way with him.“You’re a piece of work, Smith.”_

_Erwin’s smile grew even wider, somehow, then he pulled Levi closer by their entwined hands. A soft ‘whoof’ of air left Levi’s lungs as he thudded lightly into the taller man’s side._

_Levi looked up. Erwin’s face was slightly nervous. “May I kiss you, Levi?”_

_“Course you fucking can.” Levi reached up on his tiptoes to meet Erwin’s soft lips, fisting his hands in the blond’s coat._

_The kiss was easily one of the best of his life. They’d kissed at the end of a couple of their dates, but in comparison those had been an amuse-bouche before the main course. Erwin’s mouth was hot and insistent even as his hands were gentle on Levi’s face and waist, softly stroking in small circles._

_Levi opened his eyes - he never had had any manners - and found Erwin looking at him too as they kissed._

_“Staring at me, were you?” Levi said sarcastically, pressing Erwin’s hand tighter so he’d know it was a joke._

_Erwin responded with seriousness. “I was watching your face in the lights.” He said it like it was the divine truth of heaven come down via angel, and Levi felt himself washed over in a wave of something he thought might be love. He wanted to say something profound, but instead found himself asking “Wanna be my boyfriend?”_

_Absolute joy crossed Erwin’s face. “Absolutely,” he responded, then pressed his lips back to Levi’s._

_Levi would always count this as the definition of happiness._

So Levi had always associated Erwin with Christmas, and love with Erwin’s face under fairy lights.

———

Levi was aware that it was going to be their first proper Christmas together. Last year they hadn’t spent the day together, Levi having been taken away on holiday by Farlan and Isabel for his thirtieth birthday. While it had been a wonderful trip, Levi had missed Erwin desperately throughout the trip, and had vowed never to repeat the experience.

(He’d filed that thought away to be processed at a later date, but had realised at 11pm on Christmas Day in a Czech beer cellar that he had apparently made the decision to be with Erwin for the rest of his life, and promptly got very drunk on Slivovitz and sent some uncharacteristically sentimental text messages to Hange and Nanaba. He’d also sent something mildly pornographic which Erwin had greatly appreciated, judging on the enthusiastic and _extremely_ pornographic response he’d received.) 

Levi was a _little_ nervous, but they’d been living together now for about ten months and there hadn’t been too many issues. Other than Erwin’s habit of leaving his socks in strange places in the living room and his utter inability to leave Levi alone in bed - Erwin cuddled while asleep like it was an Olympic sport, which was pretty much how Erwin handled everything - it had worked blissfully well. 

He knew Christmas was a big deal for Erwin, and that this was the first year Erwin hadn’t spent the big day with his family. Erwin had made no indication of this being a problem, and they were still having the Smiths senior over for Christmas Eve dinner, but Levi was nervous that Erwin would regret this decision.

But it had been Erwin’s decision to spend Christmas Day as just the pair of them, he reassured himself. Besides, his boyfriend’s _delight_ at discovering Christmas Day was also Levi’s birthday had been extremely endearing. Erwin Smith was terrifying to many people - a group not limited to students who didn’t hand in their essays and men harassing women on the Tube - but he was also _sweet_. God, Levi loved him.

Levi was woken from his reverie by the sound of Erwin humming as he made toast. He’d put on a CD of Christmas songs that was easily as old as the kids Levi taught martial arts to.

“Seriously, Erwin? It’s still November.”

“My students celebrate this early and it’s rubbed off on me.” Erwin gave a sheepish grin. “Humour me?” 

“You’re so lucky I tolerate you.” Erwin _beamed_ , far more cutely than a man who could argue the Vice-Chancellors of the constituent parts of the University of London into tears had any right to. And then he turned up the music, humming along to Christmas in _fucking_ Hawaii.

Levi considered that he was going to spend the rest of his life dealing with this shit, and found that the idea didn’t repel him.

————

December in London was colder than normal this year.

Levi had got home earlier than usual, the kids at the youth centre where he volunteered having helped him clear up much quicker than usual. They were a bunch of loons, but he was fond of them. He was planning to put a sprig of mistletoe over the doorway so Jaeger and Kirschtein would finally get it together. God knew he was sick of the two of them kicking the shit out of each other and then shooting heated glances across the room as soon as they thought no one was watching.

“Erwin?” he called as he came through the front door. There was no reply, but there was the sound of music from the kitchen at the back of the house.

Curious, he dropped his bag at the foot of the stairs and made his way into the kitchen. In hindsight, it was a good thing that he had done, as otherwise he would have dropped the bag loudly on the kitchen tiles. Because Erwin was belting out ‘Stop the Cavalry’ in what was actually a fairly pleasant baritone as he stirred a pan of something.

Levi had heard Erwin sing a couple of times, but never as anything more than a joke. He knew Erwin sang in the shower, but he could never hear it particularly clearly over the monstrous power shower that Levi thanked God every day for. (Said shower was one of the many reasons Levi had moved into Erwin’s house earlier that year, rather than the other way round.) He knew Erwin was a bit of a music buff, too - it was one of the many things they’d bonded over in the early months of their relationship, but he’d never seen him _let loose_ like this.

So this… this was a new one.

Erwin was really getting into it, bobbing his head up and down and doing a passable impression of Jona Lewie’s accent. When the trumpets came in, Levi’s heart burst with a strange mixture of disbelief and affection as Erwin started miming playing the trumpet, making brass-ish noises with pursed lips and cheeks blown out.

Levi stared, hidden in the doorway, feeling a rush of love and absolute incredulity.

Instead of interrupting this new side of his boyfriend, Levi silently made his way back to the front door and loudly slammed it. “Erwin!” he yelled.

The singing stopped, but the gift had been unwrapped.

———

Levi had started coming home a little earlier to try to catch Erwin’s festive singalongs. He’d been making use of his ability to sneak silently around the place to spy on his boyfriend’s exuberant performances. And while Erwin usually had a creepy sixth sense where Levi was concerned, he was always too deep in the music to notice his audience. He’d nearly been discovered when Erwin had been doing his best impression of Hugh Grant in Love Actually, sashaying down the stairs still in his work shirt and trousers, but had managed to hide behind the sofa as his _ridiculous_ boyfriend spun in a circle, pointing his finger and mouthing along to the Pointer Sisters.

He’d found himself becoming disappointed when Erwin came home after him, and increasingly realised that he didn’t just love Erwin, he _adored_ him. And that he would really like this to be a thing every Christmas.

———

Levi came home in an excellent mood one Thursday in early December. His plot with the mistletoe hadn’t been needed, as Jean Kirschtein and Eren Jaeger had come into youth group hand in hand and _covered_ in hickeys. The two of them had still sniped at one another, but now the two of them had realised that a lot of it was sexual tension, there was a cloying air of sex around the pair of them that Levi was too charitable to dislike.

(Armin Arlert, a small lad with bright blond hair, had looked charmed, but Sasha Braus had looked like she wanted to vomit as Eren and Jean had made eyes at one another.)

Levi was practically _whistling_ as he opened the front door, and his mood was only improved by hearing the music playing in his house.

That said, he spectacle that greeted Levi in the kitchen was unlike anything Levi had ever witnessed in his life. 

Erwin was clearly having the time of his life singing along in a horrible falsetto to the Darkness, air guitaring so violently Levi feared he’d actually injure himself.

Distantly, Levi was aware that he should be ashamed of the man contorting himself with his eyes shut to the bloody _Darkness_ \- honestly, the man liked Arcade Fire and _always_ had an opinion on the Mercury short list - but all he could do was watch in faint horror and devastatingly powerful adoration.

Christ, he was fucked, he thought to himself as Erwin slid across the floor on his knees, wailing three octaves out of his range. 

———

The snow came one weekend in mid December, to Erwin’s absolute _delight_. He dragged Levi out into their tiny back garden - carefully avoiding Levi’s vegetable patch - and immediately lay down in the four inches of snow that had come down overnight.

“What in God’s name are you doing?”

The look of absolute innocent joy on Erwin’s face was heartstopping. “Making snow angels.”

They made their way to the local park, and threw snowballs at one another until they were laughing and sopping wet, then traipsed home for hot chocolate. Erwin peeled the wet clothes off Levi and warmed him with his mouth, on his knees and with devotion in his eyes like a supplicant.

The next day saw university and gym closed, so the pair were content to cuddle on the sofa watching Star Wars movies with Erwin occasionally asking Levi for help with the crossword. Levi thought to himself that simplicity was sometimes the best thing.

The snow had mostly passed by the Tuesday, when Erwin and Levi took a day off work to go get their Christmas tree. It was quite the undertaking, Erwin determined to find the right tree. After an hour of searching the garden centre, they had it.

“Remind me why we’re carrying the tree when we have a perfectly good car?”

“I grew up down the road from a Christmas tree farm,” Erwin explained. “Dad and I always carried it home.” He looked down. “I suppose I wanted to share that tradition with you.”

Levi dropped his end of the tree and grabbed Erwin by the face. Erwin dropped his end of the tree too, responding to the kiss enthusiastically.

(If they had to run down the hill to chase after their tree which had rolled away from them, it was worth it to laugh like children as they sprinted after it.)

They half watched the Muppet Christmas Carol - in Levi’s not so humble opinion, the greatest Christmas film of all time - while they waited for the tree to dry out. By the time it had, night had dropped outside. Erwin turned the stereo on, turning Christmas music up to be the soundtrack to their first tree together.

“The fuck is this?" 

“This is the best Christmas song of all time,” replied Erwin, draping tinsel artlessly. Levi wordlessly rearranged it into something actually pleasing to anyone with a modicum of vision.

“Is he likening the Angel Gabriel's presence at the birth of Christ to an alien visiting in a spaceship?”

“ _Exactly_ ,” replied Erwin, letting Levi move his handful of tinsel for him. “It’s borderline heretical. I love it.”

“You are ridiculous.” 

“You say that a lot.”

The tree came into shape gradually, Levi’s heart pounding strangely when he watched Erwin lean up to the tallest branches and then look down to smile at him like he was the most beautiful thing on earth.

“We did a good job,” Erwin said, and squeezed Levi. Levi lolled his head against Erwin’s shoulder, agreeing.

Erwin’s hair smelled of pine needles as he kissed Levi’s spine in bed that night, and Levi never wanted it to go away. 

——

As much as Levi loved his job teaching martial arts at a gym in Camden, he was very happy to have some time off to spend doing absolutely fuck all. 

He heard the music as he came up the stairs and fought the impulse to laugh. 

Erwin was wiggling his hips and not-unattractive arse along to Status Quo, with a level of energy that was entirely inappropriate for an overworked history professor. He was also almost entirely nude, except for his boxers and socks, and a strand of red tinsel he had draped around himself like a feather boa.

Levi enjoyed the view for a little while as Erwin belted, shaking his arse. 

“Well, good afternoon Dr Smith,” Levi drawled, leaning against the doorway. Erwin spun around, mouth still open to sing the next line.

“You thought I didn’t know about your little karaoke sessions, didn’t you?”

Erwin was uncharacteristically speechless. He still had the tinsel draped around his shoulders and was holding his hairbrush as if about to begin the next line.

“You’re an embarrassment, Erwin Smith,” said Levi, with his hands on his hips. His boyfriend deflated a little. “But Christ, I’m in love with you.”

 Erwin smiled, broadly. “Come and give me a kiss, then.” 

Levi rolled his eyes, but he was smiling as he was pulled against Erwin’s chest.

He didn’t stop smiling until he had dismantled Erwin systematically against their chest of drawers, the tinsel still hanging around his shoulders as he gasped for breath, cheeks pink and hair in disarray.

“I’m not sure what it says about me that I still want to tear your pants off with my teeth after seeing you dance around in them to Status bloody Quo,” Levi said after a minute, eyes on Erwin’s boxers where they hung from the lamp. His own had been tossed into the ensuite and landed in the bath. “But I’m okay with it.”

“Well, thank God for that,” replied Erwin, panting slightly, back against the chest of drawers and long legs splayed against the carpet. “It’d be terribly sad if you gave me that good a shagging and then decided midway through that you preferred Rick Parfitt’s solo work.”

Levi hit him with a sock.

 ——

After being discovered, and not being broken up with, Erwin had apparently decided there was no point in hiding his enthusiasm for singing. Levi wanted to be frustrated - Levi was _cool_ , for God’s sake - but it was endearing even as it was embarrassing.

So they were on the way to town to do some of their Christmas food shop, and Erwin was singing at the top of his fucking lungs. They’d definitely got some very funny looks from passersby who’d seen the gorgeous Adonis at the wheel belting out Christmas songs and performing guitar solos at junctions. Levi couldn’t even be embarrassed at this point.

Erwin banged on the steering wheel as they came through a roundabout, practically bellowing. “WELL TONIGHT THANK GOD IT’S THEM, INSTEAD OF YOU!”

Levi looked askance. “Why do I feel like I’m in the Gavin and Stacey Christmas episode?”

If Erwin had heard, it hadn’t dinted his enthusiasm. “And there won’t be snow in Africa this Christmas time,” he sang, beating his fist on the dashboard. 

“This song is a colonialist nightmare.” _This_ , predictably, got a response. Erwin looked over, cheeks pink. “I know, but it’s so _catchy_.”

“You know what’s also catchy? Ebola.”

The disgusted look Erwin gave him was _so_ worth it. The moment he’d realised, about two years ago, that Erwin was as much of a little shit as him had really cemented the mileage their relationship had. You couldn’t be in a relationship with Levi Ackerman if you weren’t down to be insulted, repeatedly. 

After a moment, Erwin had started singing again. Levi looked at him disparagingly. “Your favourite band is the National, and yet you like this sort of unremitting cheese?” 

Erwin shrugged. “It’s Christmas, all bets are off. Besides, I’m not a snob like you are. I appreciate a good bit of cheese.” He hit the indicator in time with the song, drumming his fingers on the wheel.

“You eat way too much cheese for a man who cares so much about his appearance,” Levi responded, just to see the _wonderfully_ hurt expression Erwin turned upon him. “Does this mean you’ll leave me when I inevitably put on weight over Christmas?” He was pouting, but Levi could see the spark in his eyes.

Levi pretended to consider. “Depends. If it all goes to your arse, I’ll be on board.”

Erwin laughed, turning the car to the left. “Put a wheel of Brie on the shopping list, then.”

——

Levi was swiftly becoming aware that Erwin’s sweet tooth reached whole new levels at Christmastime. Everywhere you looked in the house there were chocolates. He’d come home from work two nights before with two bags of Lebkuchen and what looked like half of Konditor and Cook.

Erwin had looked shamefacedly up at Levi, looking like a ten year old who just got caught doing something naughty. Levi had shaken his head, and then put the treats on the pile in the living room. “You’re an idiot, Smith,” he’d said, then kissed Erwin, who somehow already tasted of expensive chocolate cake.

They were having their gang of misfits over for a Christmas party that evening, for Christmas Eve Eve. They’d finished their shopping earlier that day, having had a surprisingly entertaining trip around Tesco to get the last things they needed.

“What do you mean, we don’t need Cheese Footballs?” Erwin had demanded with more passion than he showed even his students. Other people in the crisps aisle stared. “Christmas _is_ Cheese Footballs!"

“For someone who a) considers himself a foodie and b) takes a lot of care of his body, you don’t half eat some crap.” Levi had eyed the tub, already knowing he’d lost this argument. 

“It’s Christmas!” 

Levi had rolled his eyes, pushing the trolley down the aisle and watching Erwin victoriously drop the disgusting things next to the satsumas. “Don’t come crying to me when your metabolism slows.”

Erwin had grinned. “You’ve met my Dad. Smith men don’t get fat.”

“If anyone’s going to break that trend, it’ll be you, you prat,” Levi had muttered, prompting an even wider smile from his boyfriend.

Their house was a festive _delight_ , prompting small cries of joy from their friends as they crossed the threshold. “You’ve domesticated him!” cried Nanaba, hugging Levi. Erwin pouted. “Don’t look that way, Smith,” she continued, dropping onto the sofa. “You’ve got about as much artistic talent as a goldfish.”

The evening passed at a comfortable pace, Isabel and Hange beating everyone at whist and demanding repayment on their bets immediately, Farlan showing his latest Tinder options to Mike, who turned out to give relatively sound advice on the practices of dogging on Hampstead Heath, to the absolute horror of Moblit. Nanaba and Levi gossiped with Isabel about the latest patients that had come through the vet practice the latter worked in, while Hange regaled Erwin with the latest stories from the science department at the university as they sat sprawled in the armchair with a wine-drunk Moblit giggling in their lap.

They watched their friends go at 1am from the doorstep, arms around one another, entirely content and more than a little drunk on Baileys and mulled wine. When they got to their bed after the lights of the last taxi had disappeared, Erwin’s lips were sweet and spiced as he pressed tightly up against Levi. 

Christmas Eve rose warmer than the preceding days, Erwin’s parents driving up from Surrey for the afternoon and evening. Levi savoured the sensation of being part of a family again.

On the doorstep on their way out, Erwin’s mother leaned in to give Levi a hug, something he would have hated a couple of years ago. “You make him so happy. That’s the best Christmas present we could have asked for.”

Levi felt his voice choke in his throat, and so just hugged her very tightly.

— --

It was approaching midnight, and Erwin was fairly _buzzing_ with excitement. 

“Can I give you your birthday presents?”

“Now?” Levi asked, finding a fond tone slipping into his voice. Erwin nodded excitedly. “I’ve wanted to for weeks.”

Levi rolled his eyes, but patted Erwin gently on the arse as he got up to go produce gifts. Levi used to hate birthdays, but things had changed the year he met Erwin and had been woken on Christmas morning by a ‘happy birthday, Levi’ text. 

Erwin returned to the room, arms full of gifts and face full of light. “Erwin…” he said half-heartedly, realising just how much he was about to be spoiled. Erwin had a generous spirit that Levi was pretty sure had been inherited from his father, and he couldn’t fault him for that.

The tall man sat on the sofa, placing his pile of gifts between them. “I know you said you hated your birthday as a kid because it always got relegated beneath Christmas, so…” he trailed off, looking bashful. Levi felt a surge of love. He’d said that over two years ago to Erwin on their second date. “I wanted to give you a birthday as well as a Christmas.”

Levi surged forwards on his knees to grip Erwin’s face between his palms, trying to imbue his kiss with everything he felt in this moment. Judging on the smile on Erwin’s face, he’d managed it. “I love you, Erwin.”

Erwin’s eyes crinkled up. “I love you too. Now open your presents!”

Predictably, Erwin had absolutely out-done himself. He’d found a vintage Sisters of Mercy tee shirt that Levi was determined he’d wear every week for the rest of his goddamn life, an absolutely ghastly cuddly cat that Levi had immediately swept up to his chest and named Albert, a tea pot whose size actually matched his constant desire for tea and some very nice boxers that he couldn’t wait to wear.

He’d also bought Levi a beautiful set of vases made from hand-blown glass. When Levi unwrapped them, he found himself breathing in. He looked up at Erwin, who smiled lopsidedly. “Seems to me they’re the kind of thing you have in a proper house. And they made me think of you, and I thought they’d look good in our house.”

Levi understood exactly what Erwin meant by the gesture. It was buying something that they’d put in their house, their house _together_. A long term investment.

He leant forward, and kissed Erwin softly. Erwin made a happy humming noise, stroking his hand across Levi’s jaw.

He felt Erwin’s intentions surface before the kiss turned, tuned into the particular frequency of his lover’s emotions. Erwin kissed up his cheek to his ear, delicately tugging at the rings in his cartilage with his tongue. Levi nearly melted into the sofa. “I think there’s one more present I’d like to give you, if you don’t mind.” His voice was like the molasses they’d poured into the Christmas cake.

Levi nodded, unable to say anything for the shivering up his spine. It was always this way, even after two years together.

Erwin nodded smartly, eyes hooded, and picked Levi up. He wrapped his legs around his boyfriend’s waist, hooking his arms behind his neck and kissing him soundly.

Their room was barely lit except for by the streetlights outside. In the halogen glow, Erwin’s face shone as he gently undid Levi’s shirt, sliding it down his arms and sucking kisses into his neck, Levi canting his head back on the sighs that were impossible to repress where Erwin was involved.

Erwin licked him open like he was paying homage, burying his nose between Levi’s legs with the eagerness that had always endeared the blond to him, right from the first time he brought him home, on that Christmas evening two years ago.

“Christ, Erwin,” Levi nearly yelled on one lick, arching his back and digging his heels into the bed. He felt, rather than heard Erwin laugh.

“C’mon, Erwin,” he found himself saying, a minute of delicious torture later. He was so close. “C’mon, I want you in me.”

Erwin slid up the bed, hands slipping to Levi’s waist. “Ever a romantic.”

“What do you want me to - oh - say?” he demanded, voice breaking as Erwin slipped two slick fingers into him. It was nearly too much. “Please come here, my darling angel, and split me open with your massive cock?” Erwin was driving him up to the cliff edge with every twist of his clever fingers. Man could have been a concert pianist.

Erwin laughed. “You should take up writing for Mills and Boon.” He hooked his fingers, and Levi tipped over the edge, yelling incoherently as Erwin stroked that one spot with devastating accuracy.

He’d barely had a chance to come down when Erwin was sliding his fingers out of him and climbing over him. “Can I?” he asked.

Levi nodded bonelessly. “ _Yes_ ,” he affirmed, before gasping as Erwin filled him.

The overstimulation was nearly too much but it was intoxicating, sending shivers down him on every slow stroke that Erwin made. It lit something in his belly, and he felt himself growing hard again. 

“More, Erwin,” he managed to vocalise, though he felt like his whole mind was jelly.

Erwin breathed deeply as he moved in him, faster now, eyes still locked on Levi’s face like he was an artwork. “I love you,” he said, biting his lip and tipping up his chin as he drove harder into Levi. He couldn't look away from him.

Levi wrapped his legs around his love and held on as he fucked into him, as he made love to him, setting fires licking down every vein until once again he was yelling, screaming this time, screaming with abandon and passion and pure love.

Erwin wasn’t far behind him, face freezing as it always did just before he came, before his mouth dropped open with a series of cries. “Fuck, fuck, Levi, Levi, _Levi_ ,” he groaned, head dropping to Levi’s collarbone as his hips stuttered.

They lay there in peaceful silence for a minute, hands stroking skin and hair, before Erwin got up to clean them off. Levi was boneless and happy like nothing else on this earth. 

“Happy birthday, Levi,” Erwin said, getting back into bed and curling his arms around him.

Levi thought this might be the best birthday of his life.

While Erwin slept, Levi tiptoed downstairs and placed Erwin’s presents under the tree. Erwin had somehow beaten him to the punch, and he took a moment to look at their tree with all their presents to one another under it. A proper Christmas together. The vision of their love.

When Levi slipped back into bed a minute later, Erwin pulled him tightly to his chest without waking. Levi fell asleep within seconds. 

——

 Christmas dawned bright and cold on London. 

Erwin was fast asleep, his face peaceful as a child’s. Levi leant down to kiss him softly on the nose before he went over to pick up their stockings from the fireplace in their room. This had been his idea, one of the few things he remembered clearly from before his mother had died. 

He gently laid them at the foot of their bed, before pulling on a shirt of Erwin’s, yawning. It hit somewhere just above his knees, and smelled just like Erwin: clean, warm, faintly like ink and coffee.

In the clear morning light Erwin was more beautiful than ever. This, however, did not stop Levi jumping on him. “Wake up! It’s Christmas.”

Erwin rolled over, groaning. “Jesus Christ, Levi.” He flung an arm over his face.

Levi tickled him. This proved to be a bad move, as Erwin rolled over on top of him, pinning his wrists with one arm and tickling him with another.

“God, I forget how hard you get in the morning,” Levi said, sardonic tone ruined by his giggling. “It’s like you’re pushing a cricket bat up against me.”

Erwin looked at him in disbelief, before tickling him again. Levi squirmed, deliberately pushing himself up against Erwin’s erection. Erwin stopped tickling him, looking at him contemplatively, before pushing up the shirt he wore and sinking low in bed.

Levi was still loose from the night before, and he keened as Erwin slid a finger into him, lips brushing down his cock.

Erwin slipped into him easily, fastening his lips to his neck and holding his waist tightly. With his hair rumpled and stubble across his jaw, Levi was quite sure he’d seen the definition of sex.

Erwin tugged his leg up and around him, and fisted a hand around Levi. He came with a shout all over Erwin’s stomach, who looked immensely satisfied with himself, before stuttering to a halt inside Levi.

After showering together, washing briefly interrupted by soft kisses and gentle fondles, they opened their stockings in a warm haze, Levi draped half across Erwin’s lap. Erwin fed him segments of the satsuma at the bottom of his stocking, while flicking through the ‘best music videos’ book Levi had stashed in his. Levi let his hair be petted for a little while as he fiddled with the Rubix Cube from his own, before taking Erwin’s hand and dragging him downstairs.

Sitting under the tree in their pyjamas, unwrapping presents in the soft grey morning light like children was what Christmas should be, Levi thought to himself as he pressed a kiss to Erwin’s lips to thank him for the new Zelda game. Erwin knew him, and he knew him. He’d happily spend his whole life buying Erwin presents if it meant seeing him smile like he did as he unwrapped a first edition of Eric Hobsbawm.

Erwin Smith’s smile could light up the sky, and Levi got it all to himself, he thought, as he cleared up the mess of wrapping paper on their living room floor.

The morning was sweet and easy, the pair of them lounging on the sofa in odd combinations of clothes they’d been gifted, Erwin wearing the new sweater Levi had given him with a pair of plaid pyjama bottoms his mother had given him, Levi in his new tee shirt and a huge cardigan Hange had knitted him. Its pattern claimed to be Fairisle, but all the reindeer looked like they’d been in a car crash. Erwin’s offering from Hange was a horrendous green, orange and red scarf with pompoms that he had declared he would wear until it fell apart.

The end of the scarf dangled down his back as he made them scrambled eggs and smoked salmon (‘because it’s Christmas, Levi, I’m going to be bougie at Christmas’), with avocado at Levi’s request. Levi watched him from the living room, feeling his heart beat in time to the swaying of the scarf over Erwin’s back, and thinking they were making their own traditions.

Erwin tucked his head into Levi’s lap as the latter tried out his new video game, reading his new book about Christian missionaries in early modern Japan. He’d somehow managed to get his hand into another box of chocolates from his recumbent position, and would periodically reach up to put one in Levi’s mouth so as not to disturb him from Zelda.

They watched some kind of Christmas carol programme, Erwin vaguely humming along as he carded his fingers through Levi’s hair, Levi colouring in one of the drawings in the Violent Crime Colouring book that Nanaba and Mike had gifted him. Varying festive messages came in through the day, always addressed to them both in some way or another.

They fooled around a little on the sofa, Erwin sticking his hand down the backof Levi’s leggings during _The Snowman._ (Levi knew this was a tactic to prevent himself crying. Erwin Smith was a sappy old git.) 

“Can you seriously get it up again, old man?” Levi asked wickedly as Erwin’s hand explored.

Erwin took Levi’s hand and pressed it against the front of his trousers. “I’m only thirty four, you little shit,” he said, before pressing his lips to Levi’s. Levi was only too happy to reciprocate.

Erwin mouthed at his neck, gently grinding against him, Levi raking his hands through Erwin’s hair and breathing hotly into his mouth when he kissed him. They moved softly against one another, not going anywhere, just kissing amid the slow wave of their bodies, only chasing the headiness of being together, together at Christmas with nowhere to go and nothing to do except share in the moment. 

“I love you, Levi Ackerman,” Erwin breathed into his ear, and he came with a whimper into his lover’s hand, back arching against the sofa cushions. Levi blinked back what felt like tears, and slid down to finish Erwin in his mouth. He moaned ’I love you’ like a mantra as he came, up on his knees above Levi, pyjamas half around his arse and a Santa hat half falling off his head, and Levi had never been more in love.

Erwin napped a little, the Guardian quiz discarded in his lap as his head lolled against the head of the armchair, reading glasses slipping down his nose. Levi snapped a photo on his phone just as Erwin woke, the answer to one of the questions on his lips. Levi knew he was with the old man of his dreams.

After the _fiasco_ of their Fauxmas dinner last year, where Erwin had somehow set _fire_ to the roast chicken, Levi was in charge of the roast and anything complex. Erwin had taken his relegation to sous-chef with moderate grace, other than complaining that it was Levi’s birthday and he shouldn’t have to lift a finger. (Levi had responded that the last thing he wanted on his birthday was to have to watch his home burn to the ground, and Erwin had conceded.)

Erwin was stirring the pan of bacon, leeks and sprouts - one of the few things that Erwin was _really_ good at cooking - and singing along to Santa Baby, of all things. Levi noticed that he wasn't changing the pronouns. God, he loved this man.

 “A fifty-four convertible, too, light blue,” Erwin sang in a sultry voice, hips gently swaying. The pompoms on his scarf matched his motion, light hitting his reading glasses where they sat slightly askew on his blond hair.

Levi stared at the ridiculous man he’d chanced upon in that farmer’s market, finding himself walking over to Erwin and taking him by the front of his jumper, just as he had when they had kissed under the lights at Kew a little over two years ago.

“Marry me,” said Levi.

Erwin’s eyes went very round. His mouth dropped open. The wooden spoon clattered to the floor.

In his blue eyes Levi saw their future, and then Erwin blinked, at last. “Yes,” he said simply, voice quiet but ringing with conviction. And then Levi was in his arms and this is what Christmas would be for him for ever, no matter how long he lived. 

Christmas dinner had to wait for a while, as they kissed without end in their kitchen. They both had tears running down their faces, mixing on their cheeks as they kissed over and over, and over. 

The sound of the timer on the oven drew them back to the present, and they pulled apart, smiling at one another, wiping tears away and pressing small kisses to each other’s cheeks and foreheads and hair as they finished assembling their Christmas dinner, their first Christmas dinner, the first of many.

Erwin lit a couple of candles as they sat next to each other at the kitchen table, not wanting to move any further away from one another. They ate with a hand on each other’s thighs, eyes rarely leaving one another’s faces. The candlelight glowed on Erwin’s face and made him look like an angel.

“Have I ever mentioned that I love Christmas?” Erwin asked.

“Once or twice.” 

“I love it even more with you.” 

Levi took his hand and held it tightly, hoping to convey all that he couldn’t say. 

Erwin went back for two extra helpings of stuffing and parsnips. Levi put the rest of the pigs in blankets on his plate as well, and was rewarded with a look of absolute devotion.

“Where do you want to get married?” Levi asked, stealing a parsnip off his now-fiancé’s plate.

“I have no idea. Somewhere outside. Green.”

Levi chewed the parsnip and swallowed, imagining Erwin in a suit in a meadow, surrounded by their friends and family. “I like that idea. Can we ban Hange from having anything to do with the drinks?”

Erwin shuddered. “Happily." 

When the dishes were in the kitchen, Erwin flicked on the music again. The Pretenders, ‘2000 Miles’. He took Levi by the hand, and by the waist, and began dancing with him, face soft and open and happy. They danced by the Christmas tree as it grew dark outside, before Levi pushed Erwin down into the sofa again. 

He took him gently apart, pulling off his jumper with swift hands, uncaring of the undrawn curtains, pressing kisses to Erwin’s broad shoulders and prominent collarbones, sweeping his fingers through his messy hair and across his shoulder blades and strong back.

Erwin’s fingers were a glad surety as they pressed into him with the lube they kept down the side of the sofa. Levi let his head drop back, hearing the moans his fiancé worked out of him, rubbing back up against him and hearing them echoed back.

“ _Erwin_ ,” he said, the most honest word he knew to convey what he felt.

“Levi.”

He rode him gently at first, watching how Erwin’s mouth dropped open on the downstroke, gripping his shoulders. He held him close, feeling his breaths against his throat, his heart’s beat tangible against his skin.

Erwin looked up at him like he was the star guiding him through the night. “God, I can’t wait to marry you,” he said, biting his lip.

“Of course you can’t, I’m a fucking delight.”

Erwin rolled them over, pressing Levi into the sofa with a smile that bordered on predatory. “I’ll show you a fucking delight.”

———

The evening was slow and quiet, a promise of a simple future to come.

 “Do you remember when we went to Kew Gardens?” Erwin asked, surprising Levi, as he rifled through the cupboard for crackers.

“Of course I do,” Levi replied, slicing cheese.

“I think I knew I loved you then, you know,” Erwin said, contemplatively. “I’ve asked myself before if I believe in love at first sight, and I’ve never quite worked out what I think. But love at third date? Definitely.”

Levi reached out to kiss Erwin, before slipping a bit of cheese in his mouth. Erwin looked mildly startled, then smiled through his mouthful. “You’ve always known the way to my heart, Levi Ackerman." 

Levi rolled his eyes, setting more cheese on the plate. “Do you want pickle with this?”

The look in Erwin’s eyes was pure adoration.

\-----

“Christ, we’re having this cheese at the wedding,” said Levi midway through _Call the Midwife._

Erwin laughed so hard he nearly choked on a buttered cream cracker.

 -----

The evening ended, appropriately, with them watching _Love Actually_ with the bottle of Baileys on the coffee table in front of them. Levi could not think of a better blueprint for their Christmas Day.

“Happy Christmas, Erwin,” Levi said, tucking himself into his fiancé’s side and reaching out to riffle through the box of chocolates on his knee. Erwin kissed the top of his head through a mouthful of chocolate. Levi smiled slightly, enjoying what he recognised as a moment of pure happiness.

“Happy Christmas, Levi.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think this took the turn it did because my long-term boyfriend and I have only had Fauxmases together so far, and i desperately want to share my absolute fucking favourite time of the year with him! I ended up putting a lot of myself into Erwin, ranging from his bad habits to his taste in music. 
> 
> the song that Erwin loves for being heretical is 'A Spaceman Came Travelling' by Chris De Burgh and it's the fucking best. the Darkness song with the falsetto is 'Don't Let the Bells End' and can only be sung with an air guitar. 'Christmas in Hawaii' was the bane of my life as a six year old. the Status Quo one that Erwin sings to in his pants is 'It's Christmas Time', and the song that Erwin sings in the car is 'Do They Know It's Christmas', as immortalised here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lcAUKOICPn4
> 
> Cheese Footballs are a snack food only available at Christmas time. They're basically a savoury wafer shaped like a football, filled with a "cheese" paste. They're probably very bad for you but they are Christmas, as far as I'm concerned. Konditor and Cook is a fancy cake and chocolate shop based in Borough Market.
> 
> Mills and Boon publish terrible purple prose romance novels.
> 
> Merry Christmas!


End file.
